Rolling bearings of the foregoing type may be advantageously employed where the usual radial play of an undamped rolling bearing leads to radial oscillation and consequently to rattling noise and other undesirable phenomena. Rotation-damped rolling bearings are used in machine construction and in vehicle technology where slow or small rotary motion or rotary oscillation occurs and an increased resistance to rolling is acceptable. A bearing for this application can, for example, be a conventional ball bearing provided with a negative bearing play, i.e. prestress. In accordance with this construction, however, account must also be taken of the unavoidable rattling noise caused by the individual balls as a result of manufacturing tolerances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,938 discloses a rolling bearing ring which is provided with discontinuous shoulders. Annular damping elements which protect against twisting are arranged in this region, which elastically abut against the rolling bodies. In this way a rotation-damping rolling bearing is achieved, without interruption of its function, but in which a specially constructed ring must be provided.